


Working Overtime

by SaccharineCoffee



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Battler, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Featuring Battler's inability to shut up, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Kanon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaccharineCoffee/pseuds/SaccharineCoffee
Summary: Battler and Kanon spice up their intimate life with a bit of kinky roleplay.
Relationships: Kanon/Ushiromiya Battler
Kudos: 4





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Only just started Ep. 3 of the VN but I’ve been meaning to write this since early into Ep. 1 lol.  
> Written without honourifics and other types of Japanese-specific verbal etiquette.  
> Enjoy.

Kanon swallowed as he observed several trails of translucid dark liquid spill all over the dining room table. His owner watched him intently. 

The teasing raise of an eyebrow-

A twitch on the corners of his lips- 

Feigned impatience in the way he crossed his arms-

He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he approached Kanon. The latter fumbled to put the tea cup back in its upright position and began dabbing on the wood with a cotton cloth, albeit clumsily.

Kanon could feel his master behind him, drawing closer to him, when two hands landed on the edge of the table, caging him in. He felt trapped and his blood pumped in anticipation.

Battler didn’t say a word, didn’t need to. His body moved closer, invasively so. His chest pressed to his back, almost nudging Kanon forward into the trap he prepared. He didn’t stop there, however. Battler was shameless as always, maybe even more now than ever, as his entire front came into contact with his backside, crotch nestled between the cheeks of his behind. Kanon’s cheeks tinged pink, tips of his ears burning. His head hung in shame, bottom lip between his teeth. Battler made no effort to remove himself, but neither did he attempt to begin rutting on him. 

The questions of “When  _ will _ he?” and “Will he  _ at all _ ?” were both disconcerting and arousing on their own. All the while, Battler spoke as though the situation were nothing out of the ordinary, albeit his casual tone had been exchanged for a more cruel, mocking one.

“My… What a mess you’ve made, Kanon.” 

Kanon stilled. He was so focused on the contact on his back he failed to notice how close Battler’s lips were to his ear. Hot breath fanned over his heated skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand and nervous heart flutter.

“S-sorry, Master!”

Battler's right hand left the table to gently caress Kanon’s waist. The touch was fleeting though, soon wondering up and down his flank, trails soft enough to make gooseflesh form under his uniform.

“‘m not your Master, Kanon,” he mused with a teasing lilt to his voice. His innocent touches turned heated as his hand wondered to Kanon’s front, tracing circles on his stomach, just over the hem of his trousers.

“B… Battler, Sir.”

Battler hummed, pleased with the response. He pressed his cheek on Kanon’s temple and lowered his touch to Kanon’s hardening arousal, a reward for correcting his title. 

Kanon sucked in a breath, eyes screwing shut. He attempted to keep his composure, body stiffening as deft fingers gently ran up and down his dick. It was just enough to completely disorient him, but not nearly enough to bring about satisfaction. Despite his instincts wanting more, to lean into the touch and rut against Battler’s hand, he attempted to shift his hips away and regain his composure. However, by doing so, he unwittingly met his behind with Battler’s own growing erection.

Battler’s lips grazed his ear softly as he grunted, barely audible if it weren’t for their proximity.

“You’re so clumsy today…” He chuckled mockingly, bringing attention to the pool of lukewarm tea before them. Despite his authoritarian attitude, his voice was low and breathy. “Is something bothering you?” 

Kanon could hear the smile in his voice, and could almost picture it in his mind. Lazy, but wide, canines dangerously on display. His fingers rose back up to his stomach and those wicked lips left open mouthed kisses over the length of his neck. Kanon sighed, eyelids fluttering closed, before opening up again as he gasped in surprise. Battler’s fingers were now on his bare skin, dragging his trousers down and grazing the naked flesh of his upper thighs. He leisurely lifted his uniform’s coat over his waist and began sucking the skin where his neck and shoulder met.

Kanon felt as though his whole body was on fire, and couldn’t contain a whine from spilling from his lips.

Battler hummed, once again pleased.

“Come on, Kanon,” he teased, breath fanning over the many wet spots he left on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. “Why is your work so sloppy and half-assed today? Must I hire someone else?”

Battler’s hand drew circles on the inside of his thighs, his chest guiding Kanon to bend over slightly.

“You wouldn’t want that would you, Kanon?” His tone was cruel, dripping venom with every syllable, and it made his knees wobble were he stood. “You live to offer this body of yours to me…” Without the jacket in the way, and the new angle, Battler's cock slot between Kanon's cheeks more comfortably. “Can’t imagine how miserable you’d be without me to use you and break you apart every day…”

“N-no, Sir! Pl… Please don’t,” he blurted, feeling all sorts of humiliation and desperation cloud his mind as he subconsciously ground himself on Battler’s cock. The latter grazed his teeth over his neck in response, and Kanon felt him shiver ever so slightly, fingers digging into his thigh. Kanon squirmed.

“I’m sorry, I-I swear I’ll clean it all up.”

“Then hurry up,” he responded, voice adorning a dangerous edge to it. Kanon nodded as he used his shaking hands to rub the liquid off the table as fast as he could.

The cloth was too wet to soak up any more of the mess though, streaks of excess liquid spreading all over the table. 

He quickly reached for a stack of spare napkins when he was startled by the hand on his thigh beginning to insistently rub circles from the base to the tip of his dick. Kanon’s knees buckled for a second, making Battler wrap his arm around his waist instinctively before he could fall.

“You okay?” He whispered, concerned. Kanon made a sound halfway between a sigh and a laugh and nodded.

“Just lost my balance for a second,” he smiled. “Go ahead.”

Battler pet his hip protectively and kissed his temple. His lips trailed lower and his tongue lapped at his neck, teeth occasionally scrapping the skin. Kanon attempted to reach the napkins once again, and just like before, Battler’s hand went back to playing with his cock, only this time he focused his movements solely on the head. Kanon’s jaw hung as he attempted to keep his breathing in control, attempted not to show how weak he was.

“Good god, are you gonna hurry up?” Battler now sounded annoyed and impatient. He lowered his touch down to his sac, then back up to the tip. Meanwhile, Kanon rubbed the table in ungraceful, ragged movements, mind slowly entering autopilot as his sensitive flesh kept being stimulated.

Battler mustn’t have liked how he didn’t get an answer, as his fingers wrapped around the head of his dick, grip tight. Kanon gasped, thighs trembling, an embarrassing high-pitched whine echoing in the room.

“An answer would be appreciated,” Battler commanded before licking the shell of his ear. 

Kanon bucked against Battler’s hand and the latter ground down on the cleft of Kanon’s ass in an unspoken response. Said response told Kanon he would get wonderfully rewarded if he complied, and so he did.

“I’m working a-as f-fast as I can, Sir!”

Battler hummed thoughtfully, releasing his grip and dragging his fingers up and down Kanon’s clothed shaft.

“Be good little furniture for me and bend over, yeah?” Despite the soft voice, his tone was condescending. 

Kanon licked his lips and slowly laid his chest on the dark wood before him. He didn’t care if it was damp and Battler seemed to have noticed, scoffing.

“You that desperate to serve your owner you’ll dirty the uniform I payed for you to use? You have some nerve on you.” As he said so, Battler manhandled Kanon into bettering his bent over position - waist up and legs spread. He heard some rustling, followed by the familiar sound of a plastic bottle cap opening. Battler squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers and greedily ran them up and down his rim.

“I can already feel your ass hugging my cock,” he mused as he shoved a finger, then two.

It brought about just enough to scratch an itch but not nearly enough to make it go away. It wasn’t enough - he wasn’t full enough - but he knew better than to plead. Furniture didn’t beg for personal satisfaction.

Battler must have been just as impatient as Kanon. After scissoring his fingers for a while he added a third and began aiming for his prostate. Kanon grabbed desperately at the first thing in his proximity, which happened to be the stack of napkins. 

“Huh, look at you,” Battler commented in feigned kindness. “Why did I bother tiring myself with all this preparation if your hole is so loose as it is.” He removed his fingers, making Kanon sigh at the loss, and wiped them off on his thigh.

“Thank you, Sir,” he keened weakly. He heard the plastic cap and squelch of the bottle and soon the blunt head of Battler’s dick rubbed his entrance, tempting him to thrust himself back on it.

“Get back up.” Battler spoke up. Kanon complied, heart hammering on his chest. “You’re going to take it and you’re going to stay like this.” Kanon nodded. “You may also hold onto the table, if you need to.”

Kanon exhaled a shaky breath as he felt Battler’s warm chest on his back once again, skin prickling in anticipation.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Battler nodded. “Very well then.”

And then, in one smooth motion, he thrust into Kanon’s heat. The desperate way he grabbed onto the edge of the table and moaned loud and long made Battler chuckle into the crook of his neck, sloppy kisses being left wherever was closest. Kanon could feel his owner’s chest heaving, cock pulsing inside of him as he remained bottomed out inside of him. He clenched around him, savouring the lovely feeling of being full, Battler’s shaft pressing against his sweet-spot in a way that made his thighs tremble.

Without warning, he slowly thrust all the way out, leaving just the tip inside, and rammed back in with force. Kanon felt the air leave his lungs as though he’d been punched. After that, Battler set a steady, hard pace for his movements. Kanon whined and whimpered, eyes screwing shut and lips parting lewdly. Battler’s hand came back to play with his cock, his grip this time much looser than before. Kanon cursed him internally. Every time Battler thrust into him, his hips inadvertently fucked into his fist. 

“F-fuck-”

"Tsk, look at the mess you made," Battler interjected, lips against his ear, that deep rumbling of his voice sending shivers down his spine.

“‘m sorry, Sir! It’s just-”

“Just what? Giving excuses for your incompetence now?” 

Kanon could hardly keep up with the words spilling from Battler’s tongue, the sensations in his body bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy.

“The damn tea’s drying up. The goddamn table’s gonna get all stained.”

Battler’s mean, degrading tone drove him further and further away from focus, mind foggy and body eager to keep taking all Battler was willing to give.

"You have any idea how expensive this was?"

"S-sorry, Sir!!" He pleaded, not completely sure of what. 

Chin up, lips parted, eyebrows screwed in pleasure. He could feel Battler's cock twitch inside him as a tongue ran against his pulse. Kanon's hips bucked forward, further against those fingers, and a pleading whine leaving his lips. 

“Are the repairs coming out of your pay-check, Kanon?” He sucked and bit down on his neck, tongue running over to soothe the aggression. Kanon bared his neck further, silently asking for more. 

“Why do I pay you, again?” He chuckled. “You’d do this all for nothing but my cock anyways, wouldn’t you? That’s what good furniture like you would do. Pleasing your owner is all you’re good for.”

Kanon had long gave up attempting to clean the table - in fact he could hardly remember that detail at all. All his mind could focus on was leaning back into Battler’s warm body and rock against the relentless stimulation. Tears were beginning to prickle at his eyes, threatening to spill soon.

“Good for nothing,” Battler grunted, “other than take my cock whenever I want.”

“Hhhn, p-please…” Kanon was close, tightening around Battler’s cock greedily, whimpering and moaning shamelessly. Battler scoffed, but Kanon noted in the back of his mind, how he hesitated.

“To think you actually enjoy this. How pathetic. Furniture shouldn’t like being used, at least not as much as this.” His thrusts quickened and Kanon’s voice cracked as he moaned louder. He was so close. So close. “Good furniture wouldn’t squirm and cause such a racket when their owner fucks into them so forcefully.” 

Battler began jerking Kanon off more intently as his thrusts got faster, tongue teasing the sensitive spot under his ear.

Kanon’s body went taut, almost seeming as though he’d been holding his breath, if not the stuttering whimpers that escaped his lips. His body trembled and his hips ground back into the other’s dick in small desperate movements. 

As he came down from his high, Battler’s ministrations slowed down, as if to milk it out of him.

“That’s it,” he whispered encouragingly. “My turn now, yes?”

Kanon nodded, still shivering ever so slightly.

Battler moved Kanon’s torso against the table once more and went back to thrusting in and out of him relentlessly. His hands gripped his ass and thighs firmly, hard enough that Kanon contemplated wether or not he’d feel his skin bruised for the rest of the day. 

It didn’t take much longer for Battler to climax, spilling himself inside of Kanon. He rode it out and slowly pulled himself out. He spread Kanon’s cheeks and entrance with his thumbs, making him whimper against the table. Battler observed his come dribble out of his hole and down his thigh and his curious gaze made his cheeks heat up in shame. Not long after, Kanon felt two fingers drag over his thigh, gathering up the come that had poured out of him. Those fingers prodded at his entrance, rubbing it with the gathered come. His hole was wet and relaxed from use, so Battler’s fingers slipped in easily, embarrassingly so. Kanon whimpered as he felt himself being filled once again. Outside, Battler used the moisture left by his come to slide his thumb in circles over his perineum. Kanon’s hips bucked at the stimulation, a loud moan slipping from his lips.

Battler thrust his fingers in and out slowly, almost experimentally, and felt Kanon turn to mush under him. When Battler increased his rhythm, fingers digging into his flesh at all the right angles, Kanon muttered a string of curses and whines.

The hand on his lower back descended to grab a handful of Kanon’s cheek, and he felt his hole stretch further.

“M… More, ple-ease,” he whispered, eyes screwed shut as his forehead rest on the back of his hand. Battler stopped moving. Kanon whimpered and tried fucking himself on his fingers, only to feel the grip on his ass tighten so painfully good.

“What did you say?” Battler demanded, voice hard and gravely. It went straight to Kanon’s dick.

“Nothing,” he felt breathless. “I said nothing. I apologise, Sir.” 

Battler leaned down, flush against his back, and grabbed Kanon by the hair. He pulled his head up and dug his fingers into his prostate harder.

“Fuck!” He trembled and shook.

“I asked you a question. What did you say.”

Kanon bit his lip, chest heaving.

“I… I- aah, I asked… For more,” he moaned. “Please, Sir.”

The grip on his hair tightened, the pain stinging his scalp and making him buck his hips involuntarily again.

“Since when are you in any place to make demands?” Battler mocked, finger pads running up and down against his prostate.

“I’m sorry, Sir!” He moaned, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. “Furniture shouldn’t ask!”

“What good are you as furniture if you’re out here bossing me around huh?” Battler reprimanded. “Furniture doesn’t talk back, doesn’t tell their owner what to do.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I’m good!” He cried out, voice going hoarse. “I’m furniture - good furniture - I’m here to serve you, Sir.”

“Look at you, Kanon, writhing like a whore on my fingers, my cum dripping down your legs. You’re clenching all over me like it’s never enough. You did say “more”, didn’t you?”

“Hng… Y-yes, I asked for more, Sir.”

Battler clicked his tongue and shoved Kanon’s face back into the table, the cool surface refreshing his skin. Battler straightened back up and ran is hand down over Kanon’s back. Suddenly, he felt something warm and viscous - definitely not lube - dribbling over his rim and over his hole. Battler made a spitting sound, confirming Kanon’s suspicion. His fingers began moving faster at a leisurely pace for a few moments before he felt a welcoming stretch. Battler prodded another finger in, and it easily slipped in.

Kanon sighed in relief at both the stretch and the increase in pace, the added lubrication making a lewd squelching sound. The constant attack on his overstimulated body, both inside and out, was bringing him closer to the edge again. The pads of Battler’s fingers relentlessly assaulted his prostate while his thumb slid up and down his perineum. Kanon’s thighs tremble, threatening to give out at any moment’s notice, and heat pooled at the bottom of his core at an exponentially faster pace.

“It’s useless. Don’t fight back. Give in.” Battler said, voice low with a touch of unexpected affection. 

“T-too much,” Kanon choked out, breathless. 

Battler hesitated for a moment, but no magic little word was spoken, so he continued his ministrations.

“Come on,” he insisted, determined, hand moving faster and faster. “Come for me.” 

And he did. Kanon came again, Battler’s name on his lips, body shaking like a leaf.

***

Battler kissed up and down Kanon’s neck lovingly, arms wrapping around his torso in a hug. 

“You’re so good. You’re so good for me, Kanon. Fuckin’ gorgeous. Shit.”

Kanon hummed, a satisfied, fucked-out smile gracing his lips as he lifted his trousers back up and turned around to face his lover.

“My good boy,” Battler cooed as he kissed his lips. Kanon rolled his eyes at the over abundance of affection, but did nothing to ward it off. “Can you walk?” 

Kanon nodded. “I believe so.”

“Liar,” he laughed as he wrapped an arm around his back and helped him walk back to their room. Kanon swatted him on his chest in retaliation. 

“Was that okay?” Battler asked in a hesitant voice after helping Kanon get on their bed.

Kanon looked at him for a moment, face blank in confusion, before scoffing lightly.

“Of course you idiot. You think I’d put up with your annoying ass if I wasn’t having a good time?” Battler smiled widely at him. “Idiot.”

He tackled Kanon to the bed and kissed him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed don't forget to kudos and comment :)  
> And maybe consider following me on twt @sacchcoffee and tumblr @caffeinated-twink


End file.
